corruptedequestriafandomcom-20200214-history
CorruptedEquestria Wiki
Welcome to the Corrupted Equestria Wiki The world of Corrupted Equestria! *This is the wiki for a My Little Pony Tabletop Roleplaying Game hosted on F-list. It is rated X, with sex and blood common. No minors allowed! *This wiki is maintained by Sombra Crystalheart and his moderator team. Moderators are known by their gem next to their name in the F-list channel. *''This game is NOT for minors.'' *To read the Lore, browse this wiki. A good place to begin is History of Equestria *Another good thing to look at is the Channel rules are as follows: *Do not post in the IC channel until you are given permission. You must create a character sheet and have a character ready, and then you must be accepted into a session. *Character limit is 4, with a max of 2 in Story Sessions. having 1-2 characters for just fooling around is recommended. *Any suggestions, improvements, or complaints are to be taken to Sombra or a mod. *Rolling is done in the OOC room, as well as all OOC chat. No OOC chat is allowed in the IC room, nor any rolls. *A red bar with the letter H in it means halt no players are to act until the DM has made a time-sensitive post. *Always be nice and don't whine when you are not included in a session. We do sessions every day; you'll get in sometime. *Welcome to Pathfinder, in this game there are two things called Public Relations and Public Affairs. You as a character are solely responsible for any and all NPC AND PC interactions you do, and these interactions will project you out to such. You will not make friends immediately, you will make enemies, and you're going to deal with it. For every action, there's an equal and opposite reaction. Introduction The year is 2 AI, After Invasion. Equestria has fallen. The Corrupted came, and overran Canterlot in one fell swoop. The Princesses disappeared, leaving their subjects to fend for themselves. One by one, cities began to fall, not just in Equestria, but in countries around the world. Doing what they could, the Mane 6 came together to use the powers of the Elements of Harmony. They failed. The Elements shattered, turning to dust as the six were forced back at the Battle of Ponyville. A majority of the Equestrian Military fell that day, the rest of them scattering quickly in the face of the overwhelming might of the corrupted ponies they once called friends. The Mane6 worked together, and formed three Safe Zones. Sky District, located near the ruins of Manehattan, and the home for all Pegasi after their floating cities were destroyed. Floating in the air, high in the sky about the Sky District is the last remaining Cloud-Fortress. Formed to protect this final cloud fortress, the Rangers protect it with their lives. Fortifying and building, towns springing up under the protection of the Floating Fortress, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy formed the Sky District Safe Zone. Earth District, located on the old Apple Family homestead. When the corruption came and the Battle of Ponyville was lost, the Apple Family was forced to flee. However, Applejack and Big Mac were forced to make a choice: Granny Smith, who was too slow to keep up with them, or Applebloom, who had been knocked unconcious during the battle. Knowing that she was old, and wouldn't be able to help, Granny Smith opted to stay, and wait out her final hours while her grand children escaped to safety. When the Apple Family returned with Zecora and the Zebra clans at their side, they found Granny Smith's body, mutilated and destroyed... under neath two dozen Corrupted corpses. In celebration, a statue was made by Rarity, out of a single massive diamond, and placed in the newly-dubbed Earth District Safe Zone by Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Applebloom and Big Mac. Magic District, located at the foot of what was once known as Dragon Mountain. Leading the remnants of the Equestrian High Council, Mage's Academy, and Military, twilight found herself needing a bastion. A faith to go behind. Creating the Celestial Order, she clung to the hope that one day, the Princesses would return. Crowned Archmagister of the Order, Twilight turned the mountain into a massive fortress, protected against foest, with several smaller towns at the base. Magic, lost during the attack, grew faster than before with the help of the Deer, and soon a new Academy was formed. And the Celestial order, discovering the magic the princesses had used to control the sun and moon, focused on fighting the Corruption threat. Their new fortress was dubbed the Magic District Safe Zone by Twilight and Rarity. it is two years, after the advent of the Districts, and still, Corruption is an enigma. No cure has been found, except Cure By Fire, and the Purifiers, an Inquisition-like part of the Order, now searches for traces of the Corruption in the towns around the three Safe Zones. Winter is coming, and without Cloudsdale, pegasi cannot control the weater; meaning that the winter this year will be the worst yet.Only the Earth District seems to have enough food for all its people, leaving the Mane 6 to wonder how the other two districts will survive the coming cold... Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse